Chain of Flames
by Samstruck
Summary: AU.Sam Winchester always wanted an apple pie life.With a white picket fence,2.5 kids playing in the backyard,him and his wife enjoying the ambiance of the sunset sitting on the porch.He has one.with Jess as his wife and a 4 year old daughter Susan. But will the same crappy luck of the Winchester's torment her for her life? Find out in Chain of Flames...
1. Daddy's dearest

Chain of Flames

**Hey guys! I am back. Sorry the wee!chester story didn't seem to work so I came up with a new one.**

**Outline: Jessica is alive in this story. John and Mary Winchester are dead. Bobby Singer is alive. Lisa and Ben are missing Dean's memories. Sam is married to Jess and has a daughter.**

**Chapter -1**

**Daddy's Dearest**

Sam Winchester was an honorable lawyer. He lived with his wife Jessica and 4 year old daughter Susan. She was her daddy's darling. Dean was living with Bobby after the incident at the hospital with Lisa and Ben. Sam was leading an apple pie life and was happy having got to see dream come true. He eventually told Jessica about his past and she took the news quite casually. Sam hadn't fully given up hunting. He used to help Dean whenever he was spared from his hectic work schedule and Dean would feel quite secure at those times to have his pain-in-the-ass little brother backing him up instead of some stupid, lousy hunter with some attitude problem. Dean and Bobby visited Sam and Susan every weekend even if it meant they had to pull off a hunt. This was a tradition they were following from when Susan had opened her beautiful hazel eyes to meet her eager uncle. It wasn't a long drive to Sam's place. He lived in Lincoln, Nebraska which was only 1 state over.

_SPN_

It was late night. Sam had been in Minnesota with Dean to help with destroying a coven of wendigos. He was driving home for the past 3 days to reach his eager daughter who called him every hour to ask about his return. He was equally eager to reunite with his daughter. Dean and Bobby were visiting the next day. Dean had some work left to do so Sam set out on his own as he couldn't wait any longer.

_SPN_

He reached home at around 1'o clock and wasn't expecting Susan to stay up for so long because she hardly took a nap but was proven wrong when he was greeted by tiny hands around his neck and a kiss upon his cheek. She looked bone weary and so did Sam. It was good to breathe the sweet smelling honey shampoo from Susan's hair which was exactly what Dean used to use for Sam. When she clung to him even tighter he understood just how eager she was to meet him. He was driven from his thoughts when he heard slight clinking of crockery from the kitchen and his hunter instinct kicked in. Susie seemed to read his expression and chuckled.

"I's okay daddy. Mommy's making you a sammich." He noticed how Susie was grinning and started tickling her.  
"So you're becoming smarter than me huh?"The giggles seemed to grow louder until them came to a stop when Jess's voice interrupted them "Time for bed sweetheart. You asked if you could stay up until daddy came and dad's here so run upstairs." Susan didn't seem to disagree. She was tired and wanted nothing but her dad's voice singing her 'Hey Jude'. Sam carried her upstairs when he saw that she would fall asleep on the stairs. He tucked her in her bed and was leaving when Susie started tugging his shirt. "You folgot to sing me 'hey jude'!"She had received a gift from Sam .His puppy dog eyes! Now Sam understood what Dean experienced while being shot by this look. He sat at the end of her bed and starting humming her favorite 'beetles' song which his mother used to sing to them.

"Hey Jude don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better…."

_SPN_

After Susan was asleep he headed downstairs to grab a bite as his stomach was growling. Jess was sitting on the couch, her head on her hands and her eyes closed. It was late for everybody's bedtime. He woke her up, hugged her as she went to the room to catch an eye and Sam headed to finish the sandwich. He went to the room and melted in the sweet and welcoming embrace of his cotton soft bed after finishing the sandwich.

_SPN_

He got only 3 hours of sleep until he was woken up by the wailing sounds on the baby monitor. He told Jess to go back to sleep and started towards Susie's bedroom. It was surely a nightmare. Nobody could console her after a nightmare apart from Sam. When he got there he saw Susie curled into a ball and slowly rocking herself as she cried. Sam picked her up and hugged her as the gesture was returned when Susie held onto him like a life line. Tremors shook her body as she buried herself deeper into Sam's chest. She cried for almost 20 minutes before her cries reduced. Sam knew that this wasn't any normal nightmare because she never cried so much. "Susie? What did you see champ?" With the question she started crying even more. Sam rocked her gently when Susie tried to speak but couldn't manage anything but a hoarse whisper. "Mommy was bulning on the ceiling when lellow eyes man was laughing…",but couldn't continue as she went to another fit of cries. Sam felt fear building up inside himself at the words of Susan. What if this wasn't just any nightmare but a vision? What if Susan was chosen as a special child to lead a demon army? NO. That couldn't happen. It just couldn't. Not again…..

** is it? I know quite lame but still couldn't stop my brains from sending messages to keep writing. The next chapter will be up probably by tomorrow. Please review and all types of suggestions are wholeheartedly accepted. **


	2. Backyard fun

Chain of Flames

Hello! The second chapter…

Info: Susan's vocabulary is not that good. So if you find spelling mistakes when she delivers her dialogue remember that is how she speaks. Enjoy.

Chapter- 2

Backyard Fun

Sam was up at 7.00 am with a cup of black coffee and the newspaper. Though he didn't catch much of sleep the previous night he was an early riser. The smell of Jess's poached eggs and bacon filled the pleasant morning air. She was preparing some for Bobby and Dean too. Dean was a big fan of Jess's cooking. They were due in an hour or so and had called up a little while ago to remind Jess to prepare extra breakfast for Dean and Bobby. Susan was walking down the stairs from her bedroom and looked like she didn't get much of sleep either. But whenever weekends arrive she found herself up from sleep at an incredibly early time.

The silence in the house was broken when the sound of the Impala's roaring engine caught their ear. Sam put down his coffee and went to get the door when Susan took a full sprint and jumped into Dean's waiting arms. They had an unusual connection. Without even looking at each other's face they could anticipate each other's moves. "Unca Dean!" The sight was beautiful. They both seemed happy in each other's arms. They exchanged kisses and went back to the earlier positions of hugging. After the chick flick moment Dean spoke out. Susan felt good to listen to his voice again. "Hey beautiful. What are doing up so early? Don't you have school?" Susan seemed a bit confused at the question. It looked like she was scratching her brains out for the answer. And then her face lit up like the seven colors of a rainbow. "Today there's no school because it is Salturday!" Every body shared a hearty laugh at the youngest Winchester's vocabulary until it came to an abrupt stop when Dean's nose picked up the scent of bacon and eggs. They headed to the table and Susan to brush her teeth. After breakfast Susie and Dean were engaged in an endless conversation. It was like two long lost friends are speaking about their glory days. Susan loved Dean and Dean loved Susan a lot. They would be awarded best uncle and niece every year because of the bond they shared. It was always fun when Dean and Bobby were around. Susan was the most happiest. Dean and Susan would never leave each other's side except for bathroom breaks. In fact whenever Dean was around Susan and Dean would bunk together in Dean's room. Sam constructed the house cleverly. Bobby and Dean had their own rooms like Sam had a vision of them visiting every weekend.

The following evening was a blast. Jess almost broke her back cleaning the mess Dean and Susan made. But she never minded. She liked it when Dean and Bobby were around. A small, happy family just like she wanted.

It was 6.30pm and dinnertime in the Winchester household. It was time for BACKYARD FUN! Sam and Jess were grilling cheese and hamburgers on the barbeque and Dean and Susan were playing soccer. Bobby was sitting in one of the lawn chairs and watching the pleasant family atmosphere. He wished that Dean too had such a life. He was happy when weekends arrived. It meant two days off from the awfully tiring job of hunting and a shot at a normal happy family life. The sun was setting with a rosy pink ambiance, the smell of the burgers filled the air and the giggles of Dean and Susan sounded like the sweet song of the sparrows. Bobby Singer was pleased to have such a life. How could life get any better for a hunter? The next week would be more fun filled. Susan would turn 4 on the 26th of July which was one week away. Bobby was lost in his thoughts for longer than he knew. He was snapped back to reality when Sam called for him at the small dinner table set in the backyard. He was surprised to see Susan and Dean already digging into their cheeseburgers with heir mouths filled like a chipmunk's. Dean was back to his disgusted routine of speaking with his mouth fully stuffed like a squirrel stuffs it's nuts. He was drooling and spitting allover his plate as he spoke. "Hey Jess, nobody can beat you at making cheeseburgers!" Jess blushed at the compliment and delivered a faint 'thank you'.

But Bobby couldn't stand seeing Dean in such a horrible state. "Shut you damn mouth and chew you idjit." Dean shot a weird look which Bobby found difficult to decipher but was pulled away from the wrath of the great Dean Winchester when everyone started laughing like mad dogs. Dean seemed to join the platoon unable to control himself and thus the night became perfect.


	3. Time and Again

Chain of Flames

Chapter 3

Time and Again

Hey guys.

Warning – A very tragic chapter. I couldn't stop my evil brain from adding some tragedy into the happy family. And of course crappy luck is their job description.

The following Sunday was equally fun filled. They visited the toy museum; of course Sam didn't go because of his coulrophobia. They had fun. In the afternoon they played in the backyard and by evening Dean and Bobby had to leave on a hunt. At first Susan made a fuss and started crying but later with the promise of meeting up after 3 days she let go.

It was Monday morning. Susan was woken up early because she had to attend school. Susan was accepted in preschool at the age of four due to her intelligence and smart behavior. She really didn't want to go to school today. She wanted Dean but today was math test day. And Mrs. Browning said that she would punish students who were on leave. That thought made her get out of bed. Besides she had prepared hard for the math test. She could always come back home and call Dean.

School was good. She did well in her math test and spoke to the class about her weekend. She came back home completely exhausted. She went to her room took a nap and went to watch her favorite cartoon 'Samurai Jack'. By the time Sam returned home Susan was out like the light on the couch with the remote hanging in her hand. He went, picked the remote from her hand, put it on the table and planted a kiss on her forehead. He went to the study to call Dean. Whether on a hunt or not Sam and Dean called each other everyday. Only when on a major hunt they would call each other once or twice a week. Dean and Bobby had left for a hunt yesterday and they said that they would travel into the forest on Tuesday and couldn't be reached. So he decided to call today to speak to them.

They were on the phone for an hour and by the time he came out of his study Susan was doing her homework and Jess was cooking dinner. He went and sat next to Susan. As she saw that her father and mother were sitting there in the same place she started telling him about her math test and how her class had applauded for her when she spoke about her weekend. Jess was listening. Susan was narrating to her too. She just wished she had the relationship with her daughter that Sam had with her. Susan loved her too. No doubt about that but the bond between Susan and Sam was something different.

After Susan's constant talking came to an end the house fell silent again. Sam had this bad feeling in his gut that the day didn't seem right. But he pushed it down. Dinner was relatively silent except for the clinking of crockery and chewing of sausages. After dinner Sam and Susie went to the study and he read her 'Rumplestiltskin'. Then they watched Star Trek Nemesis together. Now the bad feeling in his gut developed into a lump in his throat but as always he ignored it and put Susan to bed after humming 'Hey Jude'.

It was 10.00 pm and Dean and Bobby would have left on the hunt. He sat in his study to do some analysis about the case when his phone went off. He sat there stunned as if some angel had fallen from the sky. The study was deadly silent before the phone started ringing all of a sudden, which sent him on the verge of a panic attack. He read the screen and remembered that he had asked Mr. Sherman, one of his clients to call up at 10.00 pm to discuss about his case.

It was 11.50pm, Sam was still in his study and Susan had fallen asleep a long time ago. Jess lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. She was exhausted. It was a very long day. Her eyes closed just when she heard screams on the baby monitor. They still kept the baby monitor in Susan's room because of her constant nightmares. They couldn't hear her without it because their room was on the ground floor while Susan's was on the first. Her eyes snapped open and she turned to the other side of the bed to tell Sam. Then she remembered that he was on the phone in the study. She got up and went to the study to tell Sam about Susan's nightmare. When she opened the door she saw that Sam was still on the phone and Susan's cries were growing louder. She told Sam to go to Susan but he told her to manage for a bit as the call was quite important. Jess nodded and headed upstairs. Though she knew she couldn't completely console her daughter she could at least give it a try.

After Jess came into the study Sam's lump in the throat grew to the size of a rock and settled in his chest. He ended the call with Mr. Sherman and started towards Susan's room. The day was all 7 kinds of weird. It was extremely silent. The neighbor's dog which used to bark exactly at 11.30 every day like it had a biological clock hadn't shown any signs of existence. There was no breeze and there was not even a single sound to confirm the existence of life on the street.

Jess was on the last step when she noticed just how distressed Susie was. She was pleading for something to stop and some other gruff voice just laughed. Wait. Some other voice? That was enough to make Jess to pick up her pace and run to the room only to find…..

Sam was just turning the door knob when a scream from upstairs made him run on the stairs where he almost slipped and rolled down. He got up quickly and ran to Susan's room and relaxed a bit when he saw Susan on the ground crying with her gaze on the ceiling. A smile found a way on his face when he saw the innocence in his baby girl's eyes but the smile died down when Susan started screaming. "Daddy!Daddy!..." And then she turned and saw Sam in the door frame and pointed towards the ceiling and with one last word "mom" she fell unconscious. Sam who was standing and watching Susan immediately turned his gaze to the ceiling. What he saw there made his knees buckle. He fell to the ground. Jess was pinned to the ceiling, blood dripping from her night gown and he saw a mixture of terror and love in her eyes.

She knew she was going to die. Tears ran down her eyes. She turned to Sam who was trying to get her down but just then the ceiling caught fire. "I love you", she said to Sam just when Susan was coming around. She mouthed the words again to Susan who was screaming her name. A single tear made its way down her cheek before she was engulfed in the merciless and raging flames…

Sam scooted up Susan and ran out the bedroom door after Jess was engulfed in flames. He ran out the front door just as the top storey blew up. The fire fighters were arriving but were too late.

Susan couldn't believe what she just witnessed. Her mother died in her room and she was the reason. The pressure was too much for her to handle. She had been both physical and mentally traumatized. She was finding it hard to breathe and her head was feeling like it was going to explode. Her vision started wavering and she welcomed the world of darkness. She went limp in Sam's arms. That was it. The last day of innocence for the youngest Winchester. The day when her world came crashing down in front of her eyes….

So, how is it? Please review and KEEP WATCHING SUPERNATURAL. Next chapter will be up by tomorrow. I know I am evil in this chapter and the same evilness continues for the next two chapters but I will get you some healthy dose of comedy from my 6th chapter.

Bye.


	4. Another Tale of Sorrow

Chain of Flames

Chapter -4

Another Tale of Sorrow..

Enjoy….

Susan was limp in Sam's arms. That made his fears double. The fire brigade began to arrive just after the window blew up but they were too late. Jess was already dead. Susan's breathing was coming in slow whistles. She was just a toddler and was not supposed to witness her mother's death. He immediately got into the ambulance which had just arrived and rode to the hospital with his baby girl.

The ER was not too crowded. Besides who would come in at 12.22 except for very serious cases? The nurses where lethargically sitting at their stations and chatting about who was seen with whom. The silence of the ER was broken by the sound of the sirens of the ambulance. The nurses immediately took a gurney and wheeled it towards the ambulance parking. The ambulance came to a screeching halt and the doors at the back flew open. The paramedics placed a very small girl on the gurney who was wearing an oxygen mask and had an IV connected to her arm. The father got out of the ambulance and followed his daughter who was as pale as the sheets on which she lay.

Sam was told to wait in the waiting area while the doctors attended Susan. The nurses handed him some forms to fill and gave him what seemed like sympathetic smiles. After what seemed like an eternity but only half an hour the doctor walked towards him. "Mr. Winchester?" Sam roused and shook hands with the doctor. Sam asked about the condition of Susan when the doctor's expressions turned into something that told Sam that the news was 'not good'. "Mr. Winchester, Susan has inhaled a bad amount of Carbon-monoxide and that triggered a wheezing attack. But what bothers me here is Susan's mental state. She woke up twice while examining her and started crying and saying something about her mother dying because of her. Do you mind telling me what happened?" Sam was terrified. Susan thought Jess died because of her. He found the courage to speak to the doctor. "Our house caught fire a while ago and my wife didn't make it out. She died in Susan's room. I don't know how the fire started but by the time I reached Susan's room it was too late." The doctor seemed to place a reassuring arm on his shoulder but nobody but Dean or Jess could assure him that everything will be alright. Because it wouldn't. Susan just saw her mother die in front of her eyes and that was enough to break his girl into many pieces. "Mr. Winchester I am sorry for your loss but Susan seems to be stressing herself too much about the matter. Would you allow me to make arrangements with a child therapist?" Sam didn't like the idea. "No! We actually know a person who can help. I would like to take her to him. When can she leave?" Sam was thinking an about Dean. He could help them both and he would give anything to be with Dean right now.

Sam was sitting on a chair next to Susan's bed. The doctor said that it would take at least a day for Susan to wakeup because she was full of sedatives. So he decided to head back to what was left of his home and get their clothes, if any were left. He planted a kiss on Susan's forehead and told the nurse to watch her while he was out.

Sam took a cab and reached his house within 20 minutes. The house was fine except for the upper storey which was completely burnt. Silent tears ran down his cheeks as he entered the house. He went to his room and fell down crying. He stayed like that for half an hour. Holding Jess' dress to his heart. Then he picked up his courage and packed Susan's and his clothes along with their family pictures and some of Jess' clothes.

Sam had tried to call Dean and Bobby but he couldn't reach either. He gave up and went back to the hospital.

Susan seemed to be coming around after a day and a half. When she woke up she turned to Sam with her eyes filled with tears. Sam and Susan hugged each other and cried till she passed out again. When she finally woke up with a lucid mind she was signed out on AMA and thus the two Winchesters left the city of Lincoln and thought of never coming back.

It was a two day drive to Bobby's place. They had nowhere else to go and motel was not an option with their state of mind. Sam had a spare key to Bobby's place and had to use it because Dean and Bobby weren't back from the hunt yet. Susan didn't sleep through the whole drive or the stops at the motel. Whenever she closed her eyes she saw her mother burning on the ceiling. These nightmares or her past were taunting her throughout their journey. She used to start crying and Sam couldn't see it anymore. He decided to talk to her. She was not eating, sleeping or even talking.

They were only 5 minutes from Bobby's place and Sam found this as his opportunity to speak. Susan was leaning against the passenger side window and silent tears ran down her cheeks. He pulled out of the road and spoke to her. "Susan. Sweetie I know you don't want to speak about the night but you have to try. Daddy wants to know who did this to mommy." Susan turned towards Sam and her silent tears became nerve wracking sobs. But somehow she mustered up the courage and strength and spoke about the night. "Daddy lellow eyes man came into my room and tried to give me blood. I didn' open my mouth daddy but he pushed it in. I tried daddy m'sorry but he pushed it in. When mommy came to stop him he pushed her to the ceiling and…." She couldn't continue anymore. Sam hugged her and Susan cried on Sam's shoulder and as always fell asleep crying. There Sam saw that Susan was blaming herself for Jess' death and knew that this couldn't go on any longer.

Dean and Bobby were discussing about Susan's birthday when the sound of tires crunching the gravel on the driveway snapped them out of their thoughts. Dean immediately grabbed his 45 and went towards the door.

Sam was relieved that Susan fell asleep and had been so for the past five minutes. He pulled over at Singer Salvage and got out into the basking heat of the sun. He felt relieved when he saw the Impala parked in the front. He would really like to be with Dean right now. He lifted the bag with his left hand and picked up Susan with his right. He ascended the stairs and with great difficulty pushed the door bell.

Dean saw through the peep hole and was confused to see Sam, holding Susan standing on the porch. He opened the door just in time to see a lone tear making its way through Sam's eyes….

Ta-da.. Please review and don't worry the best part is yet to come. Just after the next chapter see another twist in the tale. You see this story is full of twists and turns. But no need to fear when Samstruck is here. I'll probably put up the next chapter in 2 days.

Warm Regards.

Keep watching Supernatural..


	5. Sleepless Nights

Chain of Flames

Chapter-4

Sleepless nights

The last tragic chapter…..

It was Susan's birthday. A week before they were one perfectly happy family. They had decided to make her 4th birthday memorable but all plans were shattered because of the tragic turn of events off late.

Susan wept the whole day on her birth anniversary. Whenever Sam or Dean came to wish her she would recoil and start sobbing more hard. Her 4th birthday was the most memorable but not in the best way.

Months passed by and the word 'revenge' found its way back into the Winchester vocabulary. Sam was tracking down the demon and had gotten back to hunting. Over the months even Susan started to get better. But as Sam took up hunting again and was driven by mad revenge the history of the Winchesters repeated itself…

Atlast a rest for the wicked. But not totally. Not in this sense for wicked but the original supernatural wicked…


End file.
